The invention relates to a tool support for machine tools comprising a base unit, a holding member which is arranged on the base unit and on which two supporting surfaces extending at an acute angle to one another are arranged for supporting a tool holder in a first supporting area and a second supporting area, and a clamping device for acting on a clamping member of the tool holder in a clamping direction extending in such a manner that the tool holder acts upon the supporting surfaces with the first and the second supporting areas.
Tool supports of this type are known, for example, from EP 0 799 663.
With this solution, the clamping device is, however, provided with a tightening screw which is complicated to actuate.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a tool support of the generic type in such a manner that clamping of a tool holder is possible in as simple a way as possible.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention, in a tool support of the type described at the outset, in that the clamping element is mounted in the holding member for rotation about an axis and bears a wedge surface movable on a path around the axis for acting on the clamping member and that the wedge surface of the clamping element engages over the clamping member proceeding from an insert position during the rotation in a first direction of rotation and acts upon this clamping member so as to displace it increasingly in the clamping direction.
The advantage of the inventive invention is to be seen in the fact that with it it is possible to clamp the tool holder in a simple manner since a rotation of the clamping element through less than 360xc2x0 is adequate to clamp the clamping member by means of the clamping device.
As a result, a clamping of the tool holder can be realized with a simple rotary movement of the clamping element.
In principle, it is possible to arrange the clamping element at any optional location. In order to be able to act on the tool holder in a particularly simple manner and, in particular, to ensure a simple insert movement of the tool holder without the clamping element being arranged, for example, on the drive side of the tool holder, it is provided for the clamping element to be arranged in an area of the holding member bearing the supporting surfaces.
A particularly advantageous arrangement of the clamping element provides for this to be arranged in the holding member on a side of one of the supporting surfaces located opposite the tool holder.
The rotatable mounting of the clamping element can be brought about in the most varied of alignments thereof. One advantageous solution provides for the clamping element to be rotatable about an axis extending transversely to the supporting surface.
The mounting of the clamping element is favorably brought about such that this is rotatably mounted in a bore passing through the holding member.
With respect to the arrangement of the clamping link member, the most varied of possibilities are conceivable. One advantageous type of arrangement provides for the clamping element to be movable in such a manner that the wedge surface crosses the insert path of the clamping member.
In this respect, it is particularly favorable when the wedge surface, in the insert position of the clamping element, is arranged outside an insert path of the clamping member which this describes during the insertion of the tool holder into the tool support and when the wedge surface extends transversely to this insert path with the area acting upon the clamping member following rotation of the clamping element in the first direction.
As a result, the tool holder may be inserted in a particularly simple manner and this insertion also takes place without hindrance and allowance for the wedge surface used for the clamping.
It is particularly advantageous when the adjusting clamping element is arranged such that it is in a position to act on the clamping member which can be introduced in an entry channel arranged in the holding member so as to be recessed in relation to one of the supporting surfaces.
A particularly favorable solution for the insertion of the tool holder provides for the holding member to be designed such that it allows a straight insert path for the clamping member and thus for the tool holder, as well.
In this respect it is particularly favorable when the insert path extends parallel to one of the supporting surfaces.
With respect to the rotary movement which is necessary in order to clamp the tool holder, it has merely been assumed thus far that a rotation of the clamping element through less than 360xc2x0 is necessary. It is particularly favorable when the clamping element is rotatable through an angle of less than 270xc2x0, even better of less than 180xc2x0, for the clamping of the tool holder.
So far, it has not been discussed in detail how the wedge surface is intended to be designed and arranged on the clamping element. A particularly advantageous constructional solution provides for the clamping element to comprise a clamping link member bearing the wedge surface.
In this respect, the clamping link member is preferably designed to be bent in the shape of a sickle so that, accordingly, the wedge surface is also bent in the shape of a sickle and can be brought into abutment on the clamping member in a simple manner by way of rotation of the clamping element.
In order, in particular, to facilitate the insertion of the tool holder, it is preferably provided for the clamping element to have a recess which is located in front of an initial area of the clamping link member and through which the clamping member can be brought into the operative area of the clamping link member during its movement in insert direction. In this respect, the clamping link member is preferably not designed as a link member closed in a circular shape but rather has on one side an opening which is preferably arranged so as to be aligned with the insert path of the clamping member when the clamping element is in an insert position.
In principle, it would be conceivable with the inventive solution to form the clamping link member on an outer casing surface of a rotatable member, for example, in the form of a ridge with a wedge surface located so as to face away from the member.
A particularly favorable solution from a constructional point of view which is particularly space-saving does, however, provide for the clamping link member to bear the wedge surface on a side facing the axis of the clamping element.
A particularly simple solution for the production of a clamping element provides for the clamping element to comprise a hollow cylinder which forms the clamping link member with a wall section, wherein, particularly in the case of a recess in front of the initial area of the clamping link member, the wall section is not a closed, cylindrical wall section but rather extends only over an angular area of less than 360xc2x0.
It is particularly favorable for a secure clamping of the tool holder when the wedge surface is designed as a self-locking wedge surface.
With respect to the alignment of the supporting surfaces and the clamping element relative to one another, no further details have so far been given. In principle, there are no limitations as long as the clamping member can be brought into the operative area of the clamping element.
One particularly favorable solution provides for the supporting surfaces and the clamping element to be arranged relative to one another in such a manner that the tool holder can be abutted with the first and the second supporting areas on the corresponding supporting surfaces due to a movement along a straight insert path and can be brought into the operative area of the clamping element with the clamping member.
Constructionally, this may be realized in any optional manner. For example, it would be conceivable for the clamping element to project beyond one of the supporting surfaces and, for example, for the corresponding supporting area of the tool holder to be subdivided into two sections.
A particularly favorable solution provides for one supporting surface of the holding member to have partial surfaces which are located on both sides of an entry channel for the clamping member extending in the entry direction.
In order to be able to give the entry channel for the clamping member as great a length as possible it is preferably provided for both supporting surfaces of the holding member to be divided and for each of the supporting surfaces to have partial surfaces located on both sides of the entry channel for the clamping member.
With respect to the course of the clamping direction, no further details have been given in conjunction with the preceding explanations concerning the individual embodiments. It would, for example, be conceivable to have the clamping direction extending either parallel to the one supporting surface or parallel to the other supporting surface. In order to ensure a secure abutment on both supporting surfaces acted upon where possible with high forces it is preferably provided for the clamping direction to extend parallel to a direction which is located within the angular area limited by the supporting surfaces. In this respect, the clamping direction preferably extends in such a manner that it is aligned approximately parallel to an angle bisector of the angle between the supporting surfaces.
So that an exact alignment of the holding member is possible, this is preferably provided with at least one measurement surface aligned parallel to the X direction of the respective machine tool, wherein one of the supporting surfaces preferably forms the measurement surface.
With respect to the construction of the inventive tool support, no further details have so far been given. It would, for example, be conceivable to connect the holding member and the base unit securely to one another by way of joining.
A particularly favorable solution does, however, provide for the holding member to be connected in a force-locking manner to the base unit. This solution has the advantage that, for example, in the case of a collision of a tool borne by the holding member in the machine tool the holding member has the possibility of moving relative to the base unit which is arranged either stationarily on the machine tool or stationarily on a slide of the machine tool and thus extensive damage, for example, in the area of the base unit or the mounting device of the base unit on a slide is avoided. In addition, the force-locking connection has the possibility that this can be released in order to again fix the holding member in the desired alignment in relation to the base unit in a force-locking manner.
However, in order to obtain a defined alignment of the holding member relative to the base unit despite the force-locking connection of the two with one another it is preferably provided for the base unit and the holding member to be alignable relative to one another in a defined manner by way of form elements and for the form-locking elements to be fixed in a force-locking manner against any relative movement in relation to one another. As a result, a defined alignment is possible, on the one hand, by means of the form-locking elements; on the other hand, a shifting of the holding member in relation to the base unit is still possible due to a relative movement of the form-locking elements in relation to one another whilst overcoming the force locking between them.
A particularly favorable possibility for generating a force-locking connection between base unit and holding member provides for the base unit and the holding member to be fixed on one another in a force-locking manner by means of clamping claws engaging on the base unit and on the holding member.
In order to achieve an optimum clamping of base unit and holding member, an inclined surface is preferably provided in the area of at least one point of engagement of the clamping claws and the clamping claws generate a force effecting the force locking by means of this surface.
In principle, it would be conceivable to construct a linear tool support, for example, from the base unit and the holding member, wherein the individual tool holders are seated on the holding member and during a collision the holding member is displaced relative to the base unit.
A particularly advantageous type of inventive tool support provides for the base unit to be designed as a support shaft and the holding member as a tool disk of a tool turret.
It is particularly advantageous when providing a support shaft and a tool disk for these to be positionable in a defined manner relative to one another with respect to the axis of rotation of the turret by means of form-locking elements not only in an axial direction in relation to the axis of rotation but also in a radial direction in relation to the axis of rotation and for the force-locking connection between the tool disk and the support shaft to relate merely to the non-rotatable connection between the two so that during a collision a relative turning of the tool disk in relation to the support shaft takes place.
It is particularly favorable with this solution when the support shaft is designed as a hollow shaft and when the clamping claws are operative in a radial direction of the hollow shaft in order to clamp the tool disk and the hollow shaft in an axial direction.
In order to obtain as good a force locking as possible it is particularly favorable when the clamping claws are formed as parts of a profiled ring.
A particularly advantageous possibility for clamping the clamping claws provides for a clamping element for these to be accessible from outside the hollow shaft.
Apart from the provision of a tool support, a solution of the inventive object provides, in addition, for a tool holder which comprises a tool holder housing with two supporting areas extending on this housing at an acute angle to one another, these supporting areas being adapted to abut on two supporting surfaces of a holding member of a tool support, wherein, in accordance with the invention, the tool holder housing is provided with a clamping member which is preferably arranged on the tool holder housing such that a clamping element of the tool support can act on it.
The clamping member is arranged, in particular, such that it projects from one of the supporting areas away from the tool holder housing.
One particularly advantageous design of the clamping member for the inventive tool holder provides for the clamping member to have a head with a contact surface tapering conically towards the tool holder housing.
Such a head allows the possibility of acting upon the tool holder housing such that both supporting areas abut on the supporting surfaces provided on the tool support in a manner acted upon with a force.
A particularly advantageous solution provides for a first one of the supporting areas to be formed by a plane surface of the tool holder housing.
Alternatively or in addition thereto, a further, advantageous embodiment provides for the second supporting area to be formed by a surface arranged on a nose of the tool holder housing.
In order to achieve in an advantageous manner as defined an alignment of the tool holder as possible relative to the tool support, it is advantageously provided for the second supporting area to be divided into two sections so that as a result of the two-sectioned second supporting area and the first supporting area the possibility of a so-called xe2x80x9cthree-point contactxe2x80x9d for the clearly defined fixing of the tool holder on the tool support is given.
A particularly advantageous design of the inventive tool holder provides for this to be provided with an aligning device which can be brought into interaction with an aligning element on the tool support.
With such an aligning device it is possible to predetermine a defined orientation of the tool holder in an adjustable manner.
This can be achieved particularly favorably when the aligning device comprises a preadjustable element.
The inventive tool holder is preferably designed such that it can be placed on a tool support in accordance with one of the embodiments described above.
The invention relates, in addition, to a tool system, comprising a tool holder with a tool holder housing which has a first and a second supporting area, which extend at an acute angle to one another and can be abutted on corresponding supporting surfaces of a holding member of a tool support, and which bears a clamping member, on which a clamping device of the tool support acts during the clamping of the tool holder on it, wherein, in accordance with the invention, the tool support is designed in accordance with any one of the preceding embodiments.
A particularly advantageous design of such a tool system provides for the holding member to be provided with an aligning element for the exact positioning of the tool holder in the respective station and for the tool holder to have an aligning device which can be brought into engagement with the aligning element so that an exact position of the tool holder relative to the holding member can be determined by means of the aligning device in cooperation with the aligning element.
A particularly favorable solution provides for the aligning device to be connected to a preadjustable adjusting element which interacts with the aligning element in order to obtain an exact alignment in accordance with the preliminary setting.
Additional features and advantages of the invention are the subject matter of the following description as well as the drawings illustrating several embodiments.